The Things You Do
by chimichims
Summary: Jimin meneteskan air matanya sambil tertawa pelan. Betapa beruntungnya memiliki lelaki seperti Yoongi. Yang selalu memujinya, menghargainya, dan ada untuknya. / YoonMin , Yoongi x Jimin / Drabble / SUDAH DI PERBAIKI KARENA TADI ERROR


Angin bertiup kencang seperti biasanya. Rambut halsunya mengayun-ngayun seperti mangajak bermain. Jimin sudah menunggu disini sekitar tiga puluh menit. Waktu yang cukup lama untuk menunggu kekasihnya, Min Yoongi.

Tangannya segera merapat mengancing jaketnya. Lama-lama bisa masuk angin dia jika seperti ini. Jimin tidak tau apa yang Yoongi laukan hingga membiarkan dirinya menunggu seperti ini. Jimin tidak suka menunggu. Dan dia kelaparan sekarang. Kombinasi sempurna untuk membuatnya kesal dua kali lipat. Oh, jangan lupakan kalau dia juga sedang kedinginan.

Min Yoongi entah berada dimana sekarang. Jimin menelponnya berkali-kali tapi tidak mendapatkan jawaban. Padahal Yoongi sendiri yang mengajaknya makan siang bersama. Ingin mengumpat? Jimin sudah melakukannya berkali-kali sejak tadi. Tapi hanya di dalam hati. Bahaya jika boss-nya mendengarkan pegawai teladan miliknya ini mengucapkan kata-kata tak senonoh.

Yoongi dan Jimin memang bukan pasangan yang terlalu lama. Semua terjadi dengan kisah yang sedikit lucu. Dimana waktu itu Jimin yang bekerja di pusat informasi suatu hotel kedatangan seseorang ber-jas rapi dengan mata tajam sambil memegang sebuah cup kopi panas di tangannya.

"Bisa aku pesan satu kamar VIP dengan ukuran ranjang besar untuk dua orang?" ucap lelaki itu sambil menatap mata Jimin dan meminum kopinya. Jimin mentapnya bingung karena jelas-jelas lelaki di depannya ini hanya sendiri. Untuk apa dia memesan kamar dengan ukuran ranjang yang bisa digunakan oleh dua orang.

'Ahh! Orang ini pasti ingin berbulan madu dengan istrinya!' Pikir Jimin waktu itu.

"Berdua dengan istrimu?" tanya Jimin sambil melihat list kamar yang sesuai dengan keinginan lelaki di depannya.

"Pft..." tawa tertahan lelaki itu membuat Jimin segera mengangkat kapalanya. Apa yang lucu? Dia rasa tak ada yang salah dengan pertanyannya.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti lelaki yang beristri?" Wajah Jimin seketika memerah menahan malu.Sial.

"O..ohh maafkan aku sudah tidak sopan Tuan." Ucapnya sambil sesekali membungkukkan badannya sedikit untuk meminta maaf.

"Tak apa. Ini untuk rekan kerjaku yang mau datang. Wajahmu merah sekali, aku suka melihatnya." Seketika Jimin tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Lelaki yang tidak dia kenal ini baru saja mengatakan kalau dia menyukai wajahnya yang memerah! Bagaimana dia tidak malu?!

"Min Yoongi, suatu keberuntungan bisa bertemu denganmu hari ini, Park Jimin." (Jangan lupakan papan nama di seragam Jimin. itu kenapa Yoongi mengetahui nama Jimin.)

Boom! Dan semua terjadi begitu saja. Yoongi meminta nomor telefonnya dan mengirimkan pesan pada Jimin setelah kembali ke kantornya. Sebuah pesan singkat berpindah ke kencan pertama. Kencan pertama berlanjut pada kencan-kencan berikutnya.

Mengingat betapa bodohnya pertemuan mereka, Jimin hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

Sekilas melihat ke masa lalu kini Jimin kembali tersadar kalau sudah 10 menit berlalu. Dan Yoongi belum datang.

"Hah sebaiknya aku makan di kantin kantor saja kalau begini." Begitu ingin membalikkan badannya untuk kembali ke dalam kantor, lalu sebuah klakson mobil bebunyi dengan nyaringnya.

Yoongi hyung.

"Hyyyuuuunnggg!!!" Jimin segela berlari menuju mobil itu dan langsung memasuki mobil kesayangan Yoongi ini.

"Hyung kenapa lama sekali?"

"Maaf sayang, tadi ada sesuatu yang harus hyung lakukan." Jawabnya sembari memberi kecupan kecil di bibir kekasihnya.

"Paling tidak beritahu aku."

Yoongi segera meminta maaf atas kesalahannya. Jimin mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum, berkata kalau dia tak apa dan jangan di ulangi lagi kedepannya.

Yoongi dengan cepat mengendarai mobilnya. Suasana tenang di dalam mobil. Tak ada yang berbicara. Hanya terdengar alunan piano berdenting dari radio yang ada di mobil. Tidak, Jimin tidak marah. Dia hanya menyukai suasana tenang saat ini. Begitu juga Yoongi.

Yoongi berhenti di depan sebuah restaurant dan mengeluarkan sebuah kain dari sakunya.

"Jim, kesini sebentar."

Jimin memajukan bdannya sedikit ke arah Yoongi. Yoongi segera mengikatkan kain itu di mata Jimin sembil mengulas sebuah senyum tipis di wajahnya.

"Hyung, kenapa mataku ditutup?"

"Stt.. Jangan dibuka sampai hyung suruh okay?"

Jimin hanya mengangguk dengan penuh kebingungan dibenaknya. Yoongi keluar dari mobilnya dan segera menuntun kekasihnya ke salah satu ruangan privat di dalam restaurant itu.

Banyak balon, sebuah kue ukuran sedang di meja, dan seikat bunga mawar indah yang tersandar di salah satu kursi.

Yoongi membuka ikatan di mata Jimin.

Terkejut. Jimin mengeliingi ruangan tersebut. Memperhatikan segala sesuatu yang sudah Yoongi siapkan.

"Hyung..." Jimin mentapnya tak percaya.

"Happy first anniversary baby.."

Yoongi melangkah maju menghampiri Jimin. Tangannya segera merengkuh pinggang kecil lelaki di hadapannya itu. Tertawa kecil melihat mata Jimin yang sdikit berair ingin menangis.

"Hey.. Jangan menangis sayang." Ucap Yoongi sambil mengusap pipi Jimin dengan penuh sayang.

"Hyung menyiapkan ini semua? Untukku?"

Yoongi menahan tawanya. Betapa lucu kekasihnya ini. Ingin sekali Yoongi menggigit pipi Jimin karena gemas.

"Tentu saja untukmu sayang. Untuk siapa lagi hm?"

"Tapi hyung.. aku tidak menyiapkan apa-apa."

"Tak apa sayang.

"Aku bahkan lupa-"

"Stt- aku tak peduli kau lupa atau apapun itu. Yang teerpenting sekarang kau disini berdua denganku. Merayakannya bersamaku. Aku menyayangimu."

Jimin meneteskan air matanya sambil tertawa pelan. Betapa beruntungnya memiliki lelaki seperti Yoongi. Yang selalu memujinya, menghargainya, dan ada untuknya.

Waktu satu tahun pun tak terasa bagi dirinya. Rasa-rasanya baru saja kemarin mereka memulai hubungan mereka. Baru saja kemarin Yoongi datang ke hotel tempat kerjanya.

Sekarang Jimin tidak sabar. Sangat tidak sabar untuk melangkah lebih jauh lagi. Merjaut hari bersama Yoongi. Memberi taburan gula dan sengatan listrik kecil di jalan cinta mereka berdua. Menanti kejutan-kejutan macam apa lagi yang akan Yoongi siapkan. Dan Jimin tidak akan lupa untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Happy first anniversary too Yoongi hyung."


End file.
